bureaufandomcom-20200214-history
Indie J. Morrison
Indie July Morrison is an agent of the Bureau and Death's human host. She is one of the main protagonists of the Bureau series. Appearance Indie has big light blue eyes and skin that is ghostly pale in contrast to her long dark hair (sometimes shown as black and sometimes very dark brown). She has a thin physique, almost scrawny-looking with about-average breasts and not much for curves. In her first appearance in the series, she wears an innocent, curious expression, though as she gets used to everyone she shows more confidence and attitude. Most of the time she either looks curious or annoyed at something. Around the Bureau she usually wears only a large black sweatshirt with panda slippers, and when training she will wear short black shorts with either a yellow undershirt or black sports bra, but when she goes out she will wear a more casual outfit, such as a hodded brown jacket and black skinnyjeans. When the number of souls inside of her reaches a high enough number, she will lose most of the eotion in her expression and her eyes will look distant and faded. You can also see some of the souls that crawl close to her skin, looking like little glowing blue lights. Personality Indie is unpredictable, with a habit of wandering off randomly. She is prone to danger, being approached on more than one occation by sex offenders, stalkers, and kidnappers. She doesn't seem to be affraid of life-threatening situations, nor does she ever show sadness when others around her die. When it comes to death, her emotions numb. Indie gets annoyed easily, especially around Lensen and Rue, both of whom she considers "irrational." She is curious about many things and likes listening to others speak what's on his or her mind. This is one trait that makes her compatable with Lensen, as he often tends to ranble on about his ideas and opinions about life. Around certain people, such as Ben, she becomes quite playful and immature. Like Gator, she has a devious side where she enjoys tricking others for fun. She doesn't laugh humorously very much, more often only laughing while planning something evil, though she unintentionally makes others laugh with her clumsy habits and unpredictability. She doesn't worry so much about about her appearance, though she does dress up nicely for special occations. History Indie is an only child. When she was six years old, she and her mother were walking home in teh snow when they were stopped by a robber who just needed money. He accidentally pulled the trigger on Indie and her mother stepped in front of the bullet. She was killed instantly and lay bleeding on the ground beside Indie. The robber ran off, leaving the mother's purse. That was the first time Indie saw Death, and he's stayed with her ever since. Rarely anything is said about her father, though it is implied that after the death of her mother he became an alcoholic. Indie has always blamed herself for her mother's death. When Indie was fourteen she saw a demon die and its soul turn into the shape of a card. After this, Indie ran away from home and started following the deaths of demons in order to find more soul cards. She continued this for three and a half years, until the beginning of the Bureau series. Abilities Soul Cards ... Foreshadowing ... Body Take-Over ... Relationships Lensen ... Rue A. Netherford ... Mia ... Frankie Vashon & Kyle Kane Indie, Frankie, and Kyle are the three "teenagers" of Greg Donovan's advisory. They are often grouped together for some of the simple jobs Greg is put in charge of. Indie usually takes charge of them, being the more determined and anger-driven of them all. As pointed out by Agent Knight, Frankie and Kyle are like Indie's pet dogs. They work together well, and though they tend to run into an unlucky number of inconveniences, they find unusual yet effective solutions to all problems. Gator Terse ... Connor C. Knight ... Audrey Originally Indie and Audrey didn't get along very well. The first time Indie saw Audrey she could only stare in admiration, and she has always looked up to Audrey. However, Audrey was very cold toward Indie for a long time, underestimating her mental strength and usefulness in the Bureau. But over time Indie succeeded in surprising Audrey, and it was Audrey who brought Indie to the sight where her mother died so Indie could resurface some surpressed feeligns and come to terms with her past, which then encourages Audrey to try the same. While Audrey still uses a harsh tone and snippy remarks with her, it is obvious that she actually cares for Indie quite a bit. Sinopsis ...